


Diamonds

by just_peachy



Series: Romcom AU! [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Romcom AU!, SO WEDDINGS!, Sequel, WOOO, Wedding, and it is promptis week, cuz i have been to two weddings in two weeks, this was just an excuse to write the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachy/pseuds/just_peachy
Summary: A promptisserie wedding and sequel to We Found Love. This is an excuse for a ridiculous wedding so have fun reading this!Day 7: AU





	Diamonds

“Just make sure that you two smile a lot,” Monica Elshett (famous reality TV host), said to Prompto and Noctis. They had just come back from their honeymoon and Prompto thought that this would be a good idea. Noctis did not think so, but he let a lot of things slide because, well, their wedding _was_ kind of amazing.

“Sure,” Prompto said brightly. He fixed his tie and glasses before dusting off some lint from Noctis’ shoulders.

“Just remember to look into the camera,” Monica said. “I know details might be fuzzy, but I think this would be good. Prompto is such a famous wedding planner, the details are everything. So even something small, tell us and I am sure there is footage of it somewhere.”

“Alright,” Noctis sighed. “When is this going to air?”

“Probably next year,” Monica grabbed a clipboard and went through all of the points along list. “Okay, I went over that… and that…” She paused and looked at both of them. “Okay let’s get started.”

Prompto straightened up and saw the red light on the camera go off. Prompto eyed Noctis and turned away, with a big stupid grin on his face.

“How did you two meet?” Monica asked.

“Let’s not talk about that,” Noctis said quickly.

“I agree,” Prompto nodded and Monica looked disappointed.

“Why not?” Monica asked. “Surely, you want to say how you two met? The meeting stories are always so romantic.”

“I was engaged to someone else,” Noctis bit the inside of his mouth. “We… well…”

“We didn’t do things correctly,” Prompto was as vague as possible. Because no one wanted to hear that. Even though the tabloids were now obsessed with another celebrity wedding, there were those two weeks was Noctis was public enemy number one. It was long forgotten now, but Prompto didn’t want to talk about that. “I hope you understand.”

“Hmm,” Monica scratched her nose. “Alright, we’ll just say that you had a chance meeting.”

“He actually saved my life,” Prompto grinned. “I was running across a highway.”

“Why were you running across a highway?” Monica frowned. Prompto seemed to realize his mistake and opened his mouth to try and recover. He looked at Noct for support.

“Look,” Noctis raised his hands. “It’s not like that.” (It was absolutely like that). “The point is I saved him. So that part is correct. It was a... chance meeting.”

“Yeah!” Prompto said. “The details don’t matter. Chance meeting, lots of other things happened. But umm… after things relaxed, it was pretty normal.”

“Kind of,” Noctis said looking at Prompto. “Luna and Nyx are together now. That _was_ kind of weird.”

“That _was_ weird,” Prompto frowned. They both looked at Monica who looked at them in a look that could only be described as one of sheer confusion. _Very_ perplexed.

“Let’s talk about the preparation for the wedding instead,” Monica said after a moment.

Prompto straightened up and began to talk…

***

“I have this folder for the wedding,” Prompto was in a better looking dress shirt than usual. Regis was sitting across from them and Noctis sat on the desk. Of course Prompto’s stupid fiance would just sit on the desk. Prompto was absolutely serious about this proposal that he had come up with for the wedding.

“I see,” Regis took the folder and went through it. Noctis peered overhead.

“I think with the budget I have,” Prompto said nervously. “I could get this to be at least 60 grand. I have enough money saved for it. Thankfully. But I can make this less expensive Sir…”

“Well,” Regis went through each page and grinned wider with each passing page. “I did spend 5 million on the last one.”

“Dad,” Noctis warned. “It wasn’t even a wedding.”

“I think this is much more reasonable,” Regis beamed. “It looks good Prompto.”

“Great,” Prompto grinned. “And Noctis and I agreed to go half and half on it. So it should be fine.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Regis said quickly. He reached down and opened one of the many drawers to his desk and pulled out a checkbook. Prompto was too stunned to talk.

“Dad,” Noctis whined. “No, we talked about this.”

“Look,” Regis began to write. “I understand that this was not ideal. But, you two have been good to one another. Noctis actually looks well rested and happy. For once.”

“Thanks Dad,” Noctis frowned. “But… we already saved up for this. And I didn’t want to talk about this with you. Because I _knew_ you would do this.”

“Then save that money up for a down payment for a house,” Regis winked at Prompto. “Or take a vacation. I just want you two to be happy.”

Regis slid the check forward and Prompto felt like he was going to faint when he saw the dollar amount.

“That’s too much!” Noctis raised his voice a bit before looking at Prompto with concern. “Umm… Prompto….”

“Wow,” Prompto said simply. He was also losing all color in his face.

Noctis rushed forward and Regis looked dumbfounded at his future son-in-law. Prompto did faint and Noctis knew exactly what to do. He broke Prompto’s fall and fanned Prompto’s face a bit. Regis stood up and grabbed some water from the mini-fridge in the corner of his office.

“Dad,” Noctis said in an exasperated tone. “We didn’t come here to ask you for money!”

“I didn’t know he was going to faint,” Regis was now on the phone with his secretary. “Is he okay?”

“He’s done this before,” Noctis grabbed Prompto and lifted him up. There was a couch in the large office and Noctis easily carried his fiance there. “He’ll be fine…” Noctis brushed the bangs off of Prompto’s face and glared at his Dad. “How much did you write?”

“A million,” Regis grinned weakly. “Much better than that five million.”

***

“A million dollars?” Monica gasped. “I thought it was a little under a million.”

“It was!” Prompto gasped. “I made sure of that!”

Noctis rolled his eyes and stared at Monica. “After about a week, I didn’t want to argue with my Dad about it anymore.”

“You never need that much money for a wedding,” Prompto reasoned. “I mean… a lot of it went to my Dad's house and I paid for a full-time aide for him. So it was good. But I couldn’t figure out additional things to spend the money on. Our guestlist was not that large. And I wanted it to be simple. Simple yet classic and elegant. Simplegant.”

“Give me details,” Monica had her eyes wide open. “I heard you two brought in 6 massive cherry blossom trees accidented with amber lighting.”

“Yes,” Prompto smiled dreamily. “I loved that little detail.”

Noctis folded his arms and had no doubt that his face would be used as some stupid punchline in the show. “Little detail…”

***

Prompto was completely in his element and Noctis was absolutely terrified about it.

“On either side,” Prompto had painter’s tape and put big X’s on the floor that were about twenty feet apart from each other. “I want both trees. Then about 30 feet back, put the other two trees. When the lighting is set up, the room should have a nice blue and pinkish glow to it. It’ll accent nicely with the dome lighting…”

Cindy was taking notes and someone else that Noctis did not know was also taking notes. They had all that money to use and while Noctis was happy with whatever the venue was, but he was not expecting this. It was the Insomnia Public Library and somehow, Prompto had managed to book it. Their wedding would be the first time in history that it would be used for a wedding. Noctis thought that it was stupid to try and change the hall in an hour but Prompto was determined to do it and have it look nice, so Noctis did not argue back.

“Make sure,” Prompto showed Cindy and the other guy some photographs meanwhile he looked up at the massive rotunda. “That the sheets that are going to be hung up are not made out of flammable material.” He looked down at Cindy and grinned. “Remember we almost got into trouble with the Drake clients?”

Cindy cringed and looked at the other guy. “It was not good. But luckily, me and Prompto went downtown and sewed this huge fabric last minute for them.”

Noctis wanted to feel included in some capacity. He did not know many of the details.

“Wait so,” Noctis crossed his arms and looked at the three of them. “Where is the cocktail hour going to be?”

“Outside in that blocked off area with the trees,” Prompto said pointing at the doors. “We’ll just take pictures in here, and then it’ll change to the reception.” He pointed around the room in general. “It’ll be a little bit more work but this place is 50 thousand to rent so I want to make sure we get our money’s worth.”

Noctis shook his head but he didn’t say anything back.

“The guy didn’t get you a deal?” Cindy asked Prompto while a frown formed on her face.

“No!” Prompto whined. He pushed up his glasses further up his face. “It’s okay. I guess it’ll be worth it when every bridal magazine is going to use the company to plan weddings.”

“That’s nice,” the man finally spoke up in a nervous voice. Noctis eyed him and finally asked him the question.

“Who is this guy?” Noctis said finally.

“Talcott Hester,” he said brightly. “I’m going to be the wedding planner. Well… Prompto is technically the wedding planner, but I’m going to run the show day of.”

“Oh,” Noctis titled his head and looked around. “Well, it looks nice so far. I just can’t picture it.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto smiled. “We still have a month. Speaking of which…”

“Pick up your suit,” Cindy said while looking down at her list. “I already got mine fitted a month ago.” She grinned even more. “Aranea was not at all happy about the grey.”

“I don’t care,” Prompto waved his hand dismissively. “I can’t believe she is still bitching about wearing Zuhair Murad.”

Cindy just giggled and Noctis was still trying to understand what the hell his fiance was talking about.

“I love the dresses though,” Cindy said finally. “I feel like some sort of celebrity with that designer. But seriously, go get your tuxes.”

“Yes,” Prompto said and walked forward quickly to take Noctis’ arm. “We’ll be back soon. I think we don’t have to clear out until another 4 hours. But the lighting guy should be here in about 2 hours. So go get lunch and we’ll come back soon.”

Cindy waved at both at them and so did Talcott. Noctis just looked and Prompto who was beaming from ear to ear.

“What the hell is a Zuhair Murad?” Noctis asked. Prompto just looked at him and shook his head.

“It’s a dress designer,” Prompto said, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. “I love their dresses, but Aranea doesn’t like that they are grey. But they aren’t grey, they are gainsboro… which is _totally_ different from grey.”

“Uh huh,” Noctis said quietly. He looked back at the hall and wondered how many other things he should ask Prompto about but he didn’t want to. This was not something he was an expert in. He would never ask Prompto to help him diagnose patients or help out with medical information. So Noctis kept his questions to a minimum. “What else do you have to do?”

“Umm,” Prompto opened the door and they made their way down the steps. “Just have to finalize the guestlist. It’s still going to be 150. Which is good. And I wanted us to make thank you cards for the people who sent us stuff on the registry. But other than that, I think we are on schedule.”

“Alright,” Noctis eyed Prompto carefully. “Can I be honest with you?”

Prompto frowned. “What?”

“This is kind of a lot,” Noctis said honestly. “I mean, not marrying you, I _want_ to do that.” He paused as they went down the last step. “I just didn’t know it was this much.”

“Of course you didn’t know,” Prompto folded his arms. “You didn’t want to do anything last time.”

Noctis sighed and tried to push that out of his mind. “I just didn’t know it was this much work.”

“I enjoy this though,” Prompto said. “I am basically getting paid to plan my wedding. Don’t worry about me. Most brides don’t know what they want or they change things last minute. I _know_ what I want already. So that’s why we are so ahead of schedule. What we did right now, usually I do that one week before the wedding. We have lots of time.”

Noctis did nod and took a deep breath. “Alright then. I was just making sure things were fine. I don’t want you to get stressed the day of.”

“Oh I will,” Prompto said brightly. Noctis groaned, but Prompto kept going. “Something bad always happens. Or I can’t find something, but I don’t know. I feel oddly calm about this whole thing.”

“Are you sure that kid can run the whole thing?” Noctis asked.

“He has been doing a good job so far,” Prompto said brightly. They were walking towards one of the more upscale shopping districts and Noctis cringed because he knew this street well enough.

“Seriously?” Noctis said. “I hate this place. This street is so fucking bougie. Plus these camera dudes are following me too closely.”

“But this place has the best tuxes,” Prompto grinned. “It’ll take maybe five minutes. And ignore them, they are going to try and get us to fight for drama. So don’t fall for it. This happened during the last wedding I planned for some soccer player.”

“Ugh,” Noctis put his hands over his face but tried to smile. The camera guy was right there trailing them so he had to try and smile.

***

“I actually enjoyed the fitting,” Noctis pointed his hand at Monica triumphantly.

“Wait,” Prompto crossed his arms. “You did?”

“Yes,” Noctis grinned. “I did.”

“Why is that?” Monica asked. “You didn’t seem so cooperative during the footage we shot.”

“That’s because,” Noctis folded his arms and sat with a confident stance in his seat. “After you guys left—”

“—Noctis no,” Prompto suddenly shot up out of his seat. He looked terrified.

“—I got to take the tux off of Prompto,” Noctis remained composed, even as Prompto melted into a sputtering mess. “And well… that Tom Ford dressing room was _very_ accommodating.”

Prompto groaned. “MY DAD IS GOING TO WATCH THIS!”

Monica, unlike the two of them, was doubled over in laughter. The cameraman was even laughing and stopped recording. Prompto’s face was a splotchy mess of redness and freckles.

“That was bad luck!” Prompto said indignantly.

“You didn’t say that when I was f—”

“NOCTIS STOP TALKING,” Prompto yelled. After a second, he laughed in disbelief but Noctis just laughed because why the hell did they agree to do this? Noctis thought this whole thing was dry and pointless, but it was going to help Prompto and Aranea’s company so he sucked it up for that. People already did not like him and he honestly did not care. Any man that leaves the perfect woman for another guy was bound to be hated by the public at large. But as long as Prompto loved him, he was okay with it.

He must have done something right, because Prompto was now hugging Noctis from the side and laughing.

“Okay so talk about the day of,” Monica frowned at her notes. “You two were very loving and we didn’t get a lot of fight footage.”

“See,” Prompto laughed. “I told you…”

***

Aranea and Cindy had to get ready earlier than anyone else. Prompto did want to put some makeup on, so for at least an hour, Noctis was going to wait to get ready. Noctis was not a superstitious man and he did not believe at all that they were going to be screwed if they didn’t see each other. For about a week, Prompto thought about getting ready separately and sleeping in Cindy’s apartment the day before the wedding. But that plan was squashed immediately. Noctis got used to Prompto being there and his warm body pressed against him every morning. Maybe it was stupid and selfish and childish and every stupid -ish that Noctis was, but he didn’t want to be apart for a day. They hadn’t been apart since their first official date. But today, Prompto went for his run and came back early. Noctis told him to go see the wedding since he was frantically walking around everywhere.

Prompto said he was not nervous during the rehearsal dinner.

He said he was not nervous during their Bachelor Party which was essentially a weekend camping trip with Gladio and Ignis.

And Noctis knew he was lying because Prompto looked out of his element that morning. But Noctis knew his fiance and knew that he probably just needed to look over the venue and everything else one more time before they got married. Prompto managed the leave and made a new itinerary for the day for Noctis.

Noctis didn’t need to get ready until Noon but he couldn’t go back to sleep. Prompto left a little while later and Noctis just waited in bed.

He just waited and went over the rehearsal dinner notes. He went over his vows and tried to make sure that he followed the itinerary Prompto gave him to a “T.” It was clear and was detailed. Noctis was still in bed and felt oddly calm as he stared at the notes.

 **12 PM:** Lunch is going to get delivered to the apartment. Gladio and Ignis should be arriving by this time to eat with you. Don’t call me unless it is an emergency because I don't know how long my makeup is going to take.

 **1:30:** Cameramen are going to arrive. Be funny with Ignis and Gladio.

 **2:30:** Start getting ready.

 **3:00:** Photographer is going to arrive. Your Dad’s cufflinks and the rings are in the dresser. I told Ignis where they are too.

 **3:30:** Go to the Library.

 **4:00:** Make sure your Dad knows his marks to walk. And then we are going to get married at 4:15 sharply. So if you want to back out, do it before 4:00 :)

 **4:45:** End of Ceremony. Picture time!!! Cocktail hour.

 **5:45:** End of Cocktail Hour. We are going to walk into Crazy in Love by Beyonce. First dance to our song afterwards!  <3

 **6:00:** Dinner. Eat all the meats Noct.

 **7:00:** Best Mans and Maids of Honor speeches. Our Dads make speeches and then our speeches. Then dancing.

 **7:30:** Cake cutting. Don’t put any cake on my face or I won’t have sex with you later.

 **8:00:** Fireworks show. Might be 8:15, I am still working on it depending on how dark it gets at that time.

 **8:30:** More dancing.

 **11:30:** We gotta exit the venue.

 **11:45:** Afterparty at the Citadel Hotel. Then we go to the honeymoon suite and if you have managed to survive this whole thing, then we can have all the sex you want but it’ll probably be kind of drunk sex since this thing is an open bar. But I will do my best! ;D

Yup, Noctis was oddly calm and he laughed at the little details throughout the schedule.

He was ready to get married.

***

“What are you thinking about?” Monica asked them. “When you are walking down the aisle, what were you thinking about?”

“Don’t cry,” Prompto nodded. “So, of course, I cried.”

“What about you Noctis?” Monica asked.

“I was just looking at Prompto,” Noctis said simply. “I wasn’t really thinking about anything else.”

“Good answer,” Prompto smiled.

***

Prompto was a bundle of nerves. He selected the very beginning chords of bittersweet symphony for the bridal party to walk down to. They had a 7 piece orchestra, of course, to provide the music for the ceremony. Cindy and Aranea were both looking at him with absolute glee. They looked stunning in their dresses. They were grey scoop-necked dress with flower opaques cascading down their dresses. The short sleeves and the nude effect was one of the best parts of the dress. Aranea was not sure about it at first, but she came around once Prompto told her that they were not going to pay for them, she was more on board.

All the men in the party were wearing Tom ford suits. Gladio and Ignis were wearing suits with Grey pinstripes and thick ties. Noctis’ suit was black with a chain watch that was and added touch that Noctis liked but Prompto thought was weird. But Noctis elaborated further that it was a gift from his Dad. So that made sense, and Prompto liked it once they found a better black suit to accommodate the pocket watch.

Prompto’s suit was a royal blue suit with black pants. His tie was the same as Noctis’ and their suits were almost the same except for that little detail. Otherwise, they looked great together. But Prompto was eager to not see Noctis until Noctis was at the other end of the aisle.

“Are you ready?” Talcott had the bluetooth headset and Prompto suddenly realized that he was getting married.

“He’s ready,” Prompto’s Dad laughed and offered an arm for Prompto to latch onto. “Right?”

Prompto heard the beginning of Clair de Lune and he noticed Noctis’ shadow and Regis’ shadows from the other side of the hallway. The cameramen began to change positions slightly and Prompto took a deep breath. It looked like Noctis did not spot him, so that was the good part.

“Okay,” Prompto nodded. “Make sure I don’t fall on my face Dad.”

“Sure thing,” his Dad chuckled.

***

Ignis wrote his speech on notecards and Gladio did not. Noctis laughed at both of their stories about him. They made fun of him for the wasted 5 million dollars but said that it was okay because Prompto knows how to save money. Gladio remarked that he hadn’t seen Noctis this happy in so long and he was grateful that Noctis met Prompto. He also told a story about how Prompto makes Noctis into a passable dancer when alcohol was involved. So the audience had that to look forward to.

Ignis told a story about how Noctis was before the car accident he was in as a child. Ignis knew him back then and told the audience that Noctis went from an excited child to a sullen one. The only thing he and Gladio wanted was to see him happy and Ignis echoed Gladio’s sentiments that they were better together and Prompto was someone that Noctis should have had a long time ago. Noctis, who looked nervous but happy, started to cry. Prompto cried too but he honestly did not stop since he walked down the aisle.

Cindy and Aranea did a joint speech and each one made jokes about Prompto’s changing hairstyles over the years. Cindy talked about Prompto saving her freshman year of college from some scary frat and Aranea talked about Prompto’s work ethic. They were both excited about the goodie bags and that Noctis treated Prompto so well. They were both grateful for Noctis for making Prompto so happy. Cindy was in tears but Aranea remained stoic even with everyone crying around her. Prompto thanked them both but was a bit teary.

Prompto began to cry harder when Regis said his speech. Regis talked about how they both struggled after Noctis’ mom passed away and Noctis’ childhood accident. But they both had a better relationship once Noctis became an adult. He also reiterated that “while my son has made some truly questionable decisions, I think the best thing he ever did was fall in love with Prompto.”

That was not the end though. Prompto probably cried the hardest when his Dad said his speech. It was lovely and his Dad talked about how proud he was of Prompto. Cor talked about how Prompto used to tell him, “Trust me Dad, I got this,” all throughout his teenage years. He talked about how much Prompto loved to make other people happy and this was probably his biggest fault. And Cor talked about how much Prompto helped him after the war and how nice his new house was. Lastly, Cor talked about a time when Prompto got sick and Noctis was by his side the entire time. He mentioned their rocky start, but seeing Noctis take care of his son was something that he wanted so much.

So basically, at that point of the evening, Prompto thought he wouldn't be able to do his speech. But he managed to get through it. He thanked everyone that attended. He thanked his wedding party and everyone who helped him and the wedding planning team. Noctis thanked everyone as well and although it was a short speech, Prompto thought his husband did a good job.

***

“Our wedding was wonderful,” Prompto beamed.

“It really was,” Noctis also grinned and crossed his arms.

“Interesting choice for the cake,” Monica looked at her notes. “Coconut?”

“We did coconut,” Prompto began to list the tiers with his fingers. “Red velvet, chocolate and vanilla. But I wanted coconut.”

“Prompto’s thing,” Noctis began. “Is that he really likes coconut cake but he wanted to add chocolate sauce to it but it was going to be too heavy.”

“It tastes better on the side,” Prompto cocked his brow. “I know that sounds weird but it does.”

“Yeah,” Noctis nodded. “Good call because then it would have been soggy.”

“See,” Prompto nodded. “Don’t doubt me Monica.”

***

By the time they got into the honeymoon suite, Noctis was exhausted but the jokes from everyone made one thing explicitly clear: they were going to have sex.

Everyone told them that they were going to have sex.

His Dad made a stupid joke about it while Noctis arrived to the ceremony in a classic car that all the groomsmen were in. Gladio and Ignis asked continuously if Noctis was going to pull any special moves that night. Noctis did not even bother responding. 

Cor made a joke about it and Noctis recoiled in horror because it seemed so silly to talk about sex with his father in-law. They were on much better terms with each other but Noctis still did not want to push it.

By the time they both came back from the afterparty, they both were tipsy but happy. Prompto did not want to mess up their suits so those were taken off as carefully as possible. Then Noctis and Prompto literally jumped on the bed and went at it until they were both laughing with joy. It was better than anything Noctis could imagine. They were pressed against one another and just sighing with joy. Noctis really didn't feel any different about Prompto but it felt better. This was something different. 

In the comfort of the 1000 thread count sheets, Noctis was not really thinking about anything else other than Prompto. His husband (it had a nice ring to it now), was eying him with hooded eyes and moaned in time with each thrust that Noctis made. Prompto had one leg on Noctis’ back and pulled him in. Noctis was not tired at all. He just kept moving and felt Prompto’s fingers digging in deeper the more Noctis moved.

Prompto’s tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Noctis felt his husband starting to twitch underneath him. Noctis moved down and slowed down his pace enough to kiss Prompto slowly. It didnt feel any different but the idea that his husband’s tongue was wrapped around his own was made it new and different.

“Noct,” Prompto moaned. And Noctis knew that cue. He changed the angle just a bit and moved Prompto’s body just enough because he knew his husband well enough now. When he wrapped his hand around Prompto’s dick and moved in time with his own body they did not last that long at all.

Prompto hummed and held onto him as he arched his back into Noctis. Noctis felt the come on his chest and Prompto’s breathing even out. And somewhere between Prompto saying his name in his ear and rubbing Noctis’ back, Noctis stopped moving and groaned one last time before he forgot how to breath correctly.

Their honeymoon suite was different from the apartment and was temporary because in two days, they would be in Altissia for their honeymoon. But it was nice and Prompto finally laughed when Noctis winked at him playfully. Prompto groaned lowly when Noctis pulled out but Prompto didn't even bother to do their usual cleanup.

“Thanks husband,” Prompto whispered into Noctis’ ear. Noctis straightened up a bit and grinned down at Prompto. “I was worried when you were getting tired at the after-party.”

“No,” Noctis rubbed Prompto’s arms a bit. “That is called the second wind.”

“Okay then,” Prompto giggled. “I have to get used to calling you my husband.”

“I already have smartass,” Noctis murmured. “Hot bastard doctor.” Prompto laughed but Noctis went on. “Pissy husband has a nice ring to it.”

“Pissy husband,” Prompto continued to laugh. “It makes me think that you need to pee a lot.”

“Whatever,” Noctis grinned. “I don't care but husband is fine with me.”

“Husband,” Prompto began. “I look forward to filing our taxes together.”

“Yeah,” Noctis cupped Prompto’s face and whatever Prompto wanted to say next was not said. All they did next was kiss each other. Noctis was a married man finally and there was nothing else he wanted but this. He wanted Prompto next to him and kissing him. Prompto was going to make him laugh and was going to love him. Noctis still couldn’t believe that they did this and they were able to put on the best wedding he could have asked for.

“Noct,” Prompto broke apart their kiss. “I love you.”

Noctis did not even hesitate for a second. “Love you too.”

They were husbands now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesy but the world needed this. Ending Promptisfanweek on a high note. The last scene with them being interviewed is based on the last scene of When Harry Met Sally. So this fic is kind of based on that movie. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you! Catch me on twitter @Noctisserie and on tumblr @malinche.


End file.
